


Artwork for "Garden Of Eden" and "Tastes Like Sunshine" by bradygirl_12

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Clexmas Remix 2013Still transferring my artwork from LJ.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Artwork for "Garden Of Eden" and "Tastes Like Sunshine" by bradygirl_12

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garden Of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312723) by [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12). 
  * Inspired by [Tastes Like Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711799) by [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12). 



**Sundrops, the Special Flava**

When Lex had first thought about kissing Clark, they'd been standing together under a golden summer sun, enjoying a joke and Martha's ice-cooled lemonade. Lex had licked his lips with a secret smile, imagining Clark's warm against his with a citrus tang. _Too soon_ , he'd thought and tucked the shining memory away to pull out on the worst of days.

Months later under a steel-grey sky, tempted by a fresh apple pie and sun-bright smile, Lex could no longer resist. Snow-chilled lips tasting of cocoa - marshmallow soft and sweet - warmed under Lex's to chase the winter blues away.


End file.
